


A Star Anew, A series of Danganronpa One-Shots

by AstralTophat



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: A broken lamp at some point, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Nidai Nekomaru, Background Sonia Nevermind, Danganronpa fanfic, Danganronpa fluff, Don't worry though, Fizz has no idea what he's doing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, I want to punt her into the sun, Kaito Momota - Freeform, Kazuichi Souda - Freeform, Korekiyo Shinguji - Freeform, Korekiyo's sister, M/M, Miyadera Shinguji - Freeform, Momota Kaito - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Nidai Nekomaru gets love too, Rocket Mechanics, Seriously my burning hatred for that bitch, Shinguji Korekiyo - Freeform, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Sonia Nevermind - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, When did I decide to write fanfictions, can't remember when I added that lovely bit, danganronpa - Freeform, eventually that is, fizz is tired, god help him, is that so much to ask?, kazuichi soda - Freeform, mentions of the bitch, obviously there will be angst, oneshots??, soda kazuichi - Freeform, soudam - Freeform, this is an actual hell for me, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralTophat/pseuds/AstralTophat
Summary: A buncha shitty one-shots from ya boi to you, made in a state of urgency or panic as well as possibly yearning. God, rest my soul I just want them to be HAPPY.
Relationships: Kazuichi Souda & Kaito Momota, Momota Kaito & Shinguji Korekiyo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Korekiyo wearing Kaito’s favorite Color.

  


The soft patter of shoes hit the ground at a temp one couldn’t begin to describe. Tip, tap, tip tap. Briskly walking down the hallway, his long legs quickly moving, Korekiyo brushing past many students. Students seemed aghast at his attire for the day, but to him it brought no difference. A simple change of color palette was nothing to be distraught about, he reckoned. But the simple flash of purples and lavenders had caught a fellow student off guard, possibly in a much better way than the anthropologist had thought. 

  


Kaito Momota was standing at a locker, talking with Maki. Maki, of course, had a rather bored look on her face. Her resting-bitch-face causing her to look upset. In reality, the girl’s eyes were looking upon a green-haired student walking past, his long hair gently flowing behind him. As if the air itself was graced by the difference. The astronaut raised his head as the greenette walked past, lips going agape as he noticed the change in appearance.

  


Instead of the normal uniform that Korekiyo usually wore, he was wearing a light purple turtleneck. His mask the same color of black, but tucked into his hair was a vibrant purple flower. If Kaito could remember correctly, it was an allium blossom. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the anthropologist, no matter how hard he tried. Every evening at school, Kaito had to keep himself from watching as the almost  _ stranger _ strode past him. It was simply their routine at this point. Yet, no matter his interest, Kaito couldn’t bring himself to talk to the quiet student. 

  


But today was....different. He found his legs moving on their own as he took quick strides towards the anthropologist until he was right behind him. His large palm reaching out to clasp the man’s shoulder. 

  


Korekiyo halted, rather startled by the sudden touch as he turned around to glance at Kaito. Eyes widening for merely a moment as he glances away immediately.

  


“...Whatever do you need of me, Momota?” He asks, his calculating golden eyes fixating back on the astronaut's face.

  


“Hey, bro- I-.. Just wanted to speak to ya, y'know?” The astronaut speaks in turn, an arm raising up as he scratches the back of his neck.

  


“What is there to speak of?”

  


“Well... I- wanted to see if you’d like to go out and grab boba sometime after school.” 

  


As Korekiyo quirked a brow at the suddenly shy approach, despite the other males' size and usual confidence. It made him rather wary, but he thought about the preposition for a moment before nodding.

  


“I’ll take you up on that offer. Would tomorrow work for you?”

  


“Ah- shit, yeah!” The astronaut grinned, his hands resting upon his hips as he gave a closed-eyed smile.

  


“Meet me at the front gates, at 4:15 sharp. We’ll walk to get boba then.” Was all that Korekiyo responded with as he turned on his heel. The male disappearing around a corner, presumably off to a class.

  


Kaito, meanwhile, could feel his heart beating through his chest and into his throat, head swarmed with possibilities.  _ He- actually said yes?! What the hell, man?! I didn’t expect a- what am I thinking?! The school thinks he’s some weird loner, there are even rumors of him having had an incestuous relationship with his sister! That’s disgusting..! I shouldn’t hang out with a bro like that-! But… they  _ **_are_ ** _ just rumors....right? _ The male ponders the situation he had gotten himself into.

  


Well… There was no turning back now.

  


_ Hey! How did I do for my first one-shot? Feel free to give requests in the comments below!   
_


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Souda go separately to a New Year’s Party and end up standing next to each other during the countdown to midnight.

Kazuichi Souda was unenthused, to say the very least. Well, that was the best way to describe how absolutely PISSED he was. Miss Sonia- err… Sonia Nevermind was sat down next to Gundham frickin’ Tanaka. His  _ rival _ of sorts, if you count romantic rivals. Of course, he’d be absolutely  _ steaming _ with fury. He could feel steam pouring from his ears, as he tried to sit down beside the princess - only to be waived off by the breeder.

To be completely honest, Kaz was more in dismay than anger. It saddened him that on  _ New years eve, _ the princess of his dreams wanted to sit down next to some chunibyo-edgelord wannabe- and not only that! To be waved away from his princess by said emo-nightmare! His thoughts were less than pleasant, sitting in the corner on one of the other couches. Watching as the time ticked down by seconds on the TV. 

One minute left. 

One minute left in this year and he was yet to kiss his princess. He felt like utter garbage.

...Although late, Kaito Momota arrived at the party his friend Nekomaru had held. He brought with him some astronauts icecream! Thought it’d be cool for people to have a little bit of space-life in their mouths! He scanned the door to the home, a sigh falling from his pursed lips before he knocked.

Nekomaru, the tall lad, soon opened said door with a grin and a wave.

“Hey, bro!! Nice shit ya brought with ya!- Move outta the way-?...OH! Right, right, right this way dude-!” The masseur spoke, as he stepped out of the way. 

-Leading Kaito straight into the living room. He looked at the timer on the TV..  _ fifteen seconds left! _ He glanced around the room for someone to sit beside, noticing the only seat left was next to the sulking mechanic. Deciding to cheer his buddy up, he sits down beside him.

At the feeling of the cushion beside him sinking, Souda turned his head to see a whole lotta purple. The spiked hair of his friend made him blink in surprise. 

“Oh- hey, Kaito, you’re here  _ early _ ~” The mechanic teases, his sharp teeth in a wide grin. Somewhat falsified, as he was still upset over the Sonia matter.

“Yup, as always!” Kaito chirps with a hearty chuckle, spreading his legs a bit as he watches the TV. 

Five.

Four.

Three.

Kaito noticed how the joyous look on his buddy's face fell into a scowl, before falling into one of sadness as the counter ticked down. Not sure what to do, but knowing he had to do something quickly-!

Two.

His heart pounded in his chest as he came up with a thought, too much in a panic to control what to act on.

One.

The astronaut turns his head to Kaz, before grabbing the male's shoulders with his hands and firmly pressing his lips to the mechanic’s. 

Zero.

Kazuichi’s eyes widen in something relative to someone seeing a pig grow wings, jump off a cliff, and shit rainbows. It wasn’t quite a joy, but confusion and surprise as he found himself relaxing into the warmth of Kaito’s body. Letting his eyes shut as the noises of fireworks going off boomed through the house, and out in the yard. 

Feeling his own heart explode with a feeling he didn’t know.

What was this...?

_ As always, feel free to give requests in the comments _ :3


End file.
